A Princess's Best Friend
by Rsbaird
Summary: What happens when a lonely princess and a stray, energetic puppy meet, both wanting a friend and home? A lot of crazy adventures are definitely in store for these two. (Based on a true story)


Life gets lonely in the castle when your best friend locks you out. Especially when she is your only friend. My parents have been dead for a year from a tragic storm. The gates of the castle are locked, and the orders are that the gates won't open until my sister, Elsa, becomes Queen.

Hi, I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle. I am currently sixteen and extremely lonely. Everyone always wants to live in a castle, but let me tell you something, castles are lonely. Sure, it used to always be filled with bustling staff, diplomats and royalties happily talking, and, most importantly, a loving family who always made time for each other.

All of that disappeared one day when suddenly staff was let go, my sister isolated herself in another room, and the gates were locked. No longer were there any beautiful balls in our ballroom or joyous conversation between passing diplomats. No longer was there a loving family living in the heart of the castle.

Walking around the lonely castle, I decide to go to the courtyard next to the closed gates. I pack my lunch in a satchel and tie some rope around it. Out in the courtyard, I sit on a stone bench with a sandwich, my favorite food, in my hand. Happily, I raise the sandwich to my mouth. My mouth begins to water, and I get ready to take a bite.

"Arf!"

Closing my mouth, I look around closely. Seeing nothing, I shrug. Maybe it's my imagination. I mean, I do talk to a painting in the castle, Joan of Arc, but she is an awesome friend. Lifting my sandwich back up, I lick my lips.

"Woof!"

There that noise is again! Curious, I my sandwich carefully on the bench, I look around for the source of the noise. I hear a whimper underneath the bench, and I slowly lean my head down to look under the bench.

"Arf!"

A little dog sneezes, and I smile happily. What a cute little puppy! It must be lost. Maybe it was looking for shelter from the storm earlier today.

"Hey there, little buddy!" I coo.

The dog pants and tilts its head. Getting on the ground, I motion the dog to come out from under the bench. Surprisingly, it leaps right into my lap. I pat its head hesitantly. I haven't had many companions in a while. Is it a girl or boy? Looking at the puppy, I realize it's a little boy dog.

"Are you lost?" I ask the puppy.

The dog sneezes again and wags its small tail. Taking a better look at him, I realize he is hurt. The dog has brown spots all over his face and tiny black hairs mixed with white hairs on his back. The poor little puppy has a large scratched area on his lower back. Looking at how muddy he is, I'm guessing he was out here while it was raining earlier this morning.

The puppy sniffs my hand, and I smile. He leaps onto the bench, and I sit next to him, holding the sandwich. I hear his stomach growl, and I realize he is starving. Holding out my peanut butter and potato sandwich (I know it's a weird sandwich combination, especially for a princess, but I like it) to him, the puppy slowly eats it.

Licking his lips after he finishes it, I smile at him. Remembering the rope I brought in my bag, I loop it around the puppy's neck. Realizing he needs a name, I think. Olaf? No... Bowser? Nah... Baxter? Maybe... Jack? Yeah!

"Hey Jack! Want to be my friend?" I ask the little puppy.

The puppy wags his tail in response.

* * *

><p>Scrubbing Jack in the bathroom, I put a little shampoo on my hand. He looks at me pleadingly, but I ignore his pleads for me to stop cleaning him. Making him all foamy, I look back at my hardwork. The dog sneezes when a bubible lands on his nose, and I giggle.<p>

"Alright, let's rinse you, little guy," I tell him.

Jack barks in response.

Dumping buckets of warm water on him, the suds slowly rinse off of him.

"Sorry I didn't have any dog soap..." I tell the dog.

He wags his tail and sniffs the water under him. Continuing to pour buckets of water on him, Jack licks his lips. After all the suds are gone, I get Jack out of the bath tub. Turning around to get a towel, I hear Jack panting. Smiling, I turn back around. Gasping, I watch in slow motion as Jack shakes himyself. Covering myself with the towel, I feel the water hit me.

Mental note, Jack doesn't like water. Quickly drying him off with the towel, being careful around his sore spot on his back, I sit on a chair. Jack wags his tail and leaps on my lap.

Absentmindedly, I stroke his head. The dog sighs and lays down on me. After a couple minutes, I hear soft snoring from on my lap. Looking down, I see Jack completely passed out on me. I smile and lay a nearby robe on top of Jack and I. Smiling softly at him, I begin to feel tired. Closing my eyes, I soon fall asleep with Jack, both of us softly snoring.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: hey guys! This story is actually based on a true story :3 this actually happened to me less than a week ago. It was a pretty cool experience :) Although, the puppy took up most of my time because it was so adorable. I mean, come on, he's a puppy! Literally, he leaped onto chairs because he loved sitting on furniture. It didn't even matter if you were in the room. Uhm, yeah. If you guys like the story... please make sure to leave a follow/favorite and hit that review box :) Hope you guys like the story. Thanks and stay awesome! Bye!**_

_**~rsbaird**_


End file.
